Nowadays, it is necessary to install air-conditioning systems in the polluted environment, if acquiring fresh air is considered to be important. The air-condition system mainly filters out the polluted air by suction through the air inlet having an air-filter mounted therein, and the filtered fresh air is then out from an air outlet, sometimes, together with cold air due to the affect of a variety of cold agents. Referring to FIG. 5, which is the structure of a prior air conditioner outlet, wherein the outlet frame A of an outlet is generally composed integrally of side-frame and compartment plate A1. But the angle of an outlet of an outlet frame A of this type is so limited that only part of the people at a certain angle is able to have the benefit of the air conditioner. Moreover, the conjunction of the frame A of this type is not smooth enough. As can be seen from FIG. 6, the later known outlet frame B is made of other material (e.g. plastic steel) rather than the prior one, and the disadvantage of conjunction between frames still exists in this type of frame. The structure of this type of frame is that, on the front of the frame B, there vertically respectively mounted a number of movable front-leaves B1, and a plurality of movable back-leaves B2 are horizontally mounted thereon for adjusting respectively the moving angle of the front-leaves B1 and back-leaves B2 to reset the wind blowing direction according to the individual need. However, because the movable front-leaves B1 and back-leaves B2 are respectively, individually mounted thereon, it is quite troublesome, time consuming and a major disadvantage for the frame B to have a required wind blowing direction. It needs to adjust every movable leaves on the frame B. Besides, because the back-leaves B2 are mounted on the back of the front-leaves B1, and the aperture between every front-leave B1 is so limited that causes the adjusting of the back-leaves B2 and the disassembling of the frame B for cleaning very difficult.